Eternal Friendship
by GLACIER3
Summary: A story telling the life of Morro... The summary is great quality - -
1. Prologue

**This is my first story with several chapters,tell me if you want to add in an O.C!**

 _Prologue_

 _I woke up somewhere after these years of suffering, hatred, jealousy and torture. At last. All this came to an end. I am dead. Maybe I'm in heaven! Or in hell. It didn't look like anything except the normal world, but more… green._

 _I was confused. Then suddenly someone came. Even him, he was green. And he had a strange tail. Was he… a ghost? No . There's no such things as ghosts. Maybe I am hallucinating. I looked at the man again, but now, he had legs. Surely. I was hallucinating. Maybe… I'm not dead! Then why would everything be… green? Maybe my eyes got a problem. Whatever. I must go to search for the tomb of the first spinjitzu master. Maybe tomorrow. I'm tired._

 _No! Never put to tomorrow what can be done today. But then I realised that even if I was tired, I never fell asleep. Then I saw a lake. I was not thirsty but I could prepare some water for when I am. I went to the water and started drinking. But then, I felt that the water was burning. I felt my skin burning, then I fell asleep. Maybe forever. As I was expecting to die, I woke up and I saw that I was at the same place from when I first woke up. No! this can't be~ then I saw my body and I understood. I was dead. I'm a ghost._


	2. Being a ghost

_Chapter 1: being a ghost_

* * *

 **Oceangirl246: So... Thank you for the review!And you're right, It's funny the thing There's no ghost then he see the ghost lol**

 **KRR: Of course you can add a OC! Tell who is he/her by reviewing, I will find a way to use him/her!**

 **NinjaChief547: Same thing!**

 **And for GLACIER3: You suck.**

 **I will be trying to update 1 chapter per day!**

 **Whatever, on to the Chapter!**

* * *

At first I thought It would be the worst thing ever to be a ghost, but then when I was walking, I met someone. He had a scythe and a hat a bit like the one of sensei Wu. Sensei Wu. The one for who I wasted my lifetime, who ruined my lifetime, and because of him I am a ghost.

Whatever. I said: "Hello, where am I" then the man said: "you be young to be ghost. Ghoultar sad. Ghoultar bring little boy home." This guy has great vocabulary. But he seemed kind.

I wonder how his home look like… Then he led me to an enormous house, more like a mansion. "Is this your house?" Ghoultar answered: " No this not be Ghoultars house. This be Ghoultars friends house."

When I went inside there was a long red carpet. Then I saw a man on a throne, behind a golden desk. "Ghoultar is back from lunch." Ghoultar said. The other man said: "I know. And who is that?" "Oh, a little yourself."

I said: "Hello. My name is… Morro, and i'm 14." The man said: "Pleased to meet you, Morro. My name is Soul archer. I am the second boss of the cursed realm."

I was shocked. How could I be in the cursed realm? Sensei talked about it abit, he said that it was one of the sixteen realms, Just like Ninjago. But this place, It was unique. It was only for the people who did evil things, and were rejected from the world. What did I do? Did I do any evil things? Suddenly, My head hurted and I felt dizzy. Then I fainted.

When I woke up, I was on a bed. There was someone with a mask who was … installing my room? euh… I asked: "What happened? Where am I?" The one preparing the room took off his/her mask and saw she was a female. She said: "Oh. You woke up. My name is Bansha. Soul archer told me to take care of you." Soul archer? Ah, yes. Soul archer. The second boss of the cursed realm. "Just by curiosity, who is the boss of the… cursed realm?" "The preeminent. Do you want to see her?" I thought about it. well… I feel the people at the cursed realm were so kind… I don't think the preeminent would be so bad. I accepted.

Me and Bansha walked a long time. At the end of the day, Bansha had to carry me, because I was too tired. Suddenly, Bansha spoke: "Did you know that if the preeminent appreciates you, you can get new ghost powers." "And what is that? I already have a power. What is the utility to have a second one?" "You have a power?"She asked and I answered: "I am the elemental master of wind." "Well, Ghost powers are to have the ability to change our legs to a tail, so that we can fly…" "But I already know how to fly." She looked as if she was annoyed, so I decided to stop interrupting her. She continued: "With the tail, we can also "walk" without getting tired." "That's all?"I replied. "No. we also have the ability to possess living things or objects. By saying that I mean you can control other living beings or objects by entering their body." It seems nice. When I at last saw the preeminent, I was shocked by what I saw. I expected her to be a human, but she was a beast, A round body with a lot of layers, she had a lot of tentacles and a big hole for her eye or mouth, it was hard to tell.

* * *

 **I will be putting a little story from now on at the end of every chapter:**

 _ **Morro:*takes his telephone***_

 ** _Morro: Hello?_**

 ** _Preeminent: Yeah wut? I'm busy._**

 ** _Morro: Popcorns for you!_**

 ** _Preeminent: Well thanks! *Eats popcorn*_**

 ** _Preeminent: Bah! You cook horribly!_**

 ** _Morro: Why THANK YOU!_**

 ** _Morro: You are ugly.*Farts at the preeminent*_**

 ** _Preeminent: *Dies*_**

 **So, Hope you enjoy for an OC or an opinion or whatever it is!**

 **~GLACIER3**


	3. The Preeminent

_Chapter 3: the Preeminent_

* * *

 **KRR: I added your OC!**

 **GLACIER3: YOU # $% IT'S NOT YOU WHO SHOULD SAY IT IT'S ME!**

 **WUTEVAH. ONTO DA CHAPTER!**

* * *

Bansha greeted the preeminent by saying: "Greeting, master. I brought a new boy to the cursed realm." Then suddenly, the preeminent started glowing in a green fluorescent light. A few seconds later, she completely metamorphosed into a human. She was a lady who looked young, but in fact, she was about more than 10,000 years old. She told me to come with her. I followed her and she walked to a portal and I followed her inside. The portal teleported me into a laboratory. The preeminent said: "Now, if you want to have ghost powers, sit here and stay still."

She started chanting a spell, then I felt as if I was floating. Then suddenly, the preeminent started sucking away all my powers, and for the first time ever, I felt... weak. Then I fainted. Once again. When I woke up, I was locked in a vengestone cage. The preeminent told me: "You are accepted here, but you need to be stronger." I answered angrily: "Yeah, I know that,but could you please release me?" "Now that you have ghost powers, you can pass through it." I tried. And eventually, I went right past the cage. "But are ghosts immortal? And why did you take away my wind powers?" The preeminent answered: "No, ghosts are not immortal. The only thing that can kill them is water and deepstone, and those are also the only thing that ghosts cannot pass through. And the reason why I took away your powers are because when I will get all the elements, I can at last make all ghosts immortal. And I have a realm to control, I have no time to chat with you." Then she went away and turned back into a hideous monster.

I flew back home using my new tail. When I came back home, I heard a voice saying: "Did she take away your powers?" It was Soul archer. I answered: "Who do you mean by "she"? " He replied: "The preeminent." How could he know? "Yes, she did. How did you know? And also, how did you even know I had powers?" Ghoultar answered: "Bansha telled Ghoultar and Soul archer Morro is an elemental master of w…" Soul archer interrupted him: "Me, Bansha and Wrayth were all elemental masters. I was the master of arrows, Bansha was the master of voice and Wrayth was the master of chains." I said: "Who is Wrayth?" A female voice answered: "Enough talking. How about some action?"

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGERS!**

 **Morro: I will hang you on a cliff!**

 **Preeminent:Hey! That's not kind!**

 **Morro: I was talking to you.**

 **GLACIER3: Thanks.**

 **The cliffhanging mysterious girl: Hello!**

 **Morro: You're beautiful.**

 **GLACIER3:** **WHAT?!**

 **Morro: No nothing!**

 **Preeminent: You're handsome!**

 **GLACIER3: WHAT?!**

 **Morro: WHAT!?**

 **Preeminent: wut?**

 **Whatever. Review down below for new OC and advices, Ideas or Reports or whatever it is!**

 **PS: I've already got 94 views! O_o**


	4. A new ally

_Chapter 4: A new ally_

* * *

 **Well, this time, I didn't get any reviews. and more surprisingly, I DID NOT GET ANY PM OF THE DAY O_o**

 **This is my second chapter of the day.**

 **Whatever, onto the Chapter!**

* * *

Someone was spying us. And she was a human. She had a skin as white as a vampire (Which probably doesn't exist), brown hair with a red highlight, she has aquamarine blue dark eyes. She also had dark red lips, and had a chain necklace with a dark orange lightning bolt.

Soul archer growled: "What do you want, mortal? We don't accept human beings here." She answered: "Dude, you growl like a dog! Besides, why would I be scared? I have a few deepstone weapons and a whole armour set made of it, and ghosts can be touched in the cursed realm! And you, all of you are just weak ghosts with useless ghost powers! pathetic…"

I used my ninja skills to sneak behind her and put my katana at her neck. "But humans can also be touched." All of a sudden, she took out a deepstone dagger and stabbed me. I died. but then I just re-spawned a few meters away from where he was before being stabbed. I spat to her: "You know ghosts re-spawn in the cursed realm. Hehe." She replied: "It sounds as if you were playing Minecraft lol. I bet you don't even know what it is. Noob. Whatever. I came here for a reason: I knew ghosts can revive in the cursed realm, why would I bother to come here to battle with you?" She sighed of desperation. So rude. Bansha said: "So you mean you came here in peace?" "Of course! At last you bird brains understood…"

"So the reason I came here is because I fond the portal to the cursed realm when I was wandering about." I gasped. "From where? Does the portal lead to Ninjago city?" "Sorry, but it leads to the Underworld. And the reason I came to see specifically you and your old friends is because you are all elemental masters, like me. But, the thing is that all our elements, counting a few others are all forgotten elements…" But what could her element be? She continued: "My power is the element of destruction and black holes. Destruction is basically all the four main elements just that they are black."

Finally, we decided we were going to go to the underworld tomorrow. I was the one charged to prepare her room. While I was preparing her room, I asked her: "What's your name?" She replied: "Jayla Lockwood." "What are the four main elements?" She sighed: "You don't even know that? Well, the four main elements are fire, earth, lightning and ice." I looked at her with a strange face **_\_ :-| ** and said: "But two of them aren't even elements!" Jayla giggled and said: "Your power isn't an element either!" We laughed a long time then suddenly, I thought about it. How could she even know my element? Whatever. If she knew we were all elemental masters, why wouldn't she know my element? I asked her: "Besides, how do we get to the underworld?" She took out a scroll, and recited: " _To get to the underworld, we must run on a car, a dragon, a plane, or whatever it is, we need to roll or run in a speed so fast that you cannot see anything, then you'll get a chance to get in the underworld."_

Then it was decided. Tomorrow, we are going to the underworld.

* * *

 **Cliffhangers again! Hahaha I love cliffhangers lol!**

 **So tomorrow we are going to see Lord Garmadon!**

 **Morro: Lord Garmadon. You traitor!**

 **Garmy: Euh, little boy, why are you green? Are you the green ninja?**

 **Morro: No, my name is Morro.**

 **Garmy: Morro O_o weren't you dead?**

 **Morro: Yes I am! I'm a** **ghost! Die!**

 **Garmy: *squeals* A GHOST!**

 **Morro: *uses his special weapon* *farts***

 **Garmy: *dies***

The theory abut the death of Morro related with Garmadon is in one of the stories of FFF , despair.

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed and review down below for u know what!**


	5. Party

_Party_

* * *

 **So sorry guys, today I think I will not post any chapter cuz, Valentine, a few friends came, and party. Bwekfast!**

 **I'm doing a party with a few friends, cuz we have no girlfriends XD**

 **Maybe I can, keep hope!**

 **~GLACIER3**


	6. The Underworld

_Chapter 5: The underworld_

* * *

 **So sorry for not updating yesterday! I was busy doing a party between friends and looking about videos of Herobrine sightings lol** **!**

 **If you like this story, make sure to review frequently, and that would encourage to write better and longer chapters!**

 **and...**

 **MMM: For an answer to your review in chapter one,(sorry for answering so lately) The answer is in a story of FirstFandomFangirl called Despair, go check it out!**

 **Jens (My sibling lol) : Yeah, poor Morro. He deserves cookies. And your OC will take place in the next chapter!**

 **So, onto the Chapter, everyone!**

* * *

 _Chapter 5: The underworld_

In the morning, before going to the underworld, I asked the Preeminent who currently ruled the cursed realm. She said it was Lord Garmadon who ruled the Underworld. Garmadon? That name recalled me of someone… I remember! Its Sensei's brother!The one who killed me. And The one who was evil and was banned to the underworld, for trying to steal the golden weapons of spinjitzu. Why did I never learned spinjitzu? And most importantly, why don't I have a golden weapon for myself?

Whatever. Today, we are going to the underworld to… do what? Eh… surely to take down Garmadon for all his crimes. Yeah. "Morro! Get on my vehicle! and stop dreaming!" Jayla said. I went on her car… well no, not her car, her ultrasonic jet. "Wow! This is awesome!" I exclaimed. And it really was. There were so many buttons, so much that I couldn't even count them. Just as stars. The wings were as sharp as blades, and there were lasers on it. There was also a sort of machine to throw katanas at the enemy, and of course, there were missiles.

Jayla asked me: "Are you ready, kiddo?" I briefly replied: "Yeah, and I'm not a kid, I'm a teenager." She rolled her eyes and said: "Whatever. Ready? Go!" She started activating her jet, and a few seconds later, The jet was already high in the air, traveling very fast. "Are you scared?" She asked. I was still thinking about something else, so I answered: "No, cause I already flied before."

I asked her: "What's your main weapon? As mine is katanas, but mainly my power, What are yours?" She took out two blue katanas and two orange double sided daggers. "These are unique and special weapons. Maybe not as special or strong as the golden weapons, but still, they are unique, and they help me to strengthen my powers. The katanas are the teal blue katanas of destruction, And the daggers are the Orange double sided daggers. I also use my power as weapon, which is logic."

She suddenly speeded up. "Well, Now we're gonna enter the underworld. Pay more attention and as I said, STOP DREAMING!"

As she said that, a portal appeared and when the jet went past it, we were now in a totally different realm. I wasn't used to see all this black, because in the cursed realm, everything was green, except Jayla. Now the only enemy I saw were stupid skeletons, and I was expecting stronger, due to the strength of Lord garmadon. This battle was going to be very easy.

* * *

 **Tomorrow, A new character is gonna appear! who is excited?**

 **Eru: ME!**

 **GLACIER3: GO AWAY! YOU'RE NOT MEANT TO BE HERE YET!**

 **Eru: Sorry!**

 **Morro: Who is that?**

 **GLACIER3: No, just a villager!**

 **Eru: I'm not a villager, I'm a n...**

 **GLACIER3: SHUT UP!**

 **Eru: Sorry. *Goes away***

 **Morro: Wut?**

 **Make sure to review down below, and you will get a shout-out in the next chapter( except if you are a guest I will still make a shout-out but later cause it takes 36 hours to arrive...)**

 **If you favourite one of my stories, I will** **definitely write a one-shot asked by you!**

 **Bye,**

 **~GLACIER3**


	7. Prisoner

_Chapter 6 : Prisoner_

* * *

 **Jens: Yeah, I added your OC. And yeah, It must be very convincing to say that we come in peace if we stab someone with a knife XP**

 **Onto the Chapter!**

* * *

When we entered the cursed realm, surprisingly, nobody attacked, so I decided to start the fight. When I started, the Preeminent shouted to me and forced me to stop, using one of her tentacles. "STOP IT!" I was shocked. "But why?" Then I saw lord Garmadon coming towards me. He is so ugly compared to the last time… Now he had a skin as black as the one of a blackbird (not meaning to be racist) and two red eyes: but most of all: he had FOUR arms! And that means… He can handle the four golden weapons at once! This is bad…

When I saw the skeletons reconstructing himself, I accidentally laughed. Then I stopped laughing because I saw Lord garmadon staring angrily at me. Suddenly, he shot me with a ball of purple energy. But luckily, due to the fact that I am a ghost, his power went right past me and landed on the skeleton who just finished reconstructing himself, and his bones were scattered all around the room. I turned around because I was laughing so badly and I didn't want Lord Garmadon to get even angrier. But when I turned around, the only thing I saw was the preeminent preparing to hit me with a deepstone stick. And she succeeded. She hit me so hard, due to her strength, and I fainted.

I woke up in a prison, with deepstone bars to protect me from escaping. I pushed the bars with all my strength to break them. I tried for more than a hour, and I was out of energy: I used my energy so much that the only thing I could do was to barely walk without using my hands.

Then suddenly, I heard a female voice telling me: "Don't waste your energy, I tried for two years, but it still didn't budge." I turned around to see a girl. She had black long hair, a bit messy due to the fact that she was in prison, and she had prisoner clothes. "Who are you?" I asked. She answered me: I am Eru, a prisoner. I am prisoned here for already two years." I joked: "You're old." "She replied, vexed: "No i'm not! and why are you green? You look a bit transparent." I said: "oh, I'm a ghost."

* * *

 **So did you enjoy? Well, hope you did!**

 **GLACIER3: Morro? what do think about her?**

 **Morro: Cold.**

 **So hope you enjoyed and review for OC and one-shots!**


	8. Planning the escape

_Chapter 7 : Planning the escape_

* * *

 **TFboys: yeah, I would thank you for your support, and yeah morro is a dreamer. XP**

 **Cole: I'm a loser! and proud** **to be!**

 **Fire oreo (wut?) : Yeah Jayla is RUDE and she has a relation with Jay: sibling. But she has no clue about that.**

 **Jens: Hi again, the chapter you waited for is there! And yeah, Garmadon was already Lord garmy.**

 **Guest: Morro? He died in a theory that firstFandomFangirl made, and I believe it. the story is called despair. Check it out, it's good!**

 **SpiritWolfMusicalWriter: It's okay, he will come in the next chapter but please answer to the questions I PM'ed you.**

 **Entity303 (OMG I'm scared) : Thanks!**

 **Note: This is the last OC I take, sorry everyone! :{(**

 **Whatever, Onto the Chapter!**

* * *

She looked at me as if I had a mental disorder and said: "Eh, there's no such thing as ghost, just to let you know." I smiled and answered: "As you know, ghosts can pass through anything and anything can pass through us." She sighed: "Why would I want to know, if ghosts doesn't exist?" I started getting angry by her ignorance and briefly said: "If you don't belive me, the try to through something at me and see what happens!"

A few moments later, she finally answered: "Then don't blame me if you die." Then she took out a dart from nowhere and threw it towards me.

She didn't miss, and eventually, it went past me. She looked very surprised.

My anger faded away. It was very silent for a few minutes, and at last, I interrupted: "So, what's your name? Mine is Morro." She still didn't answer. "Relax, I won't haunt you!"I said. Then she looked at me and looked better, less scared. "Mine is Eru. I… I don't know my age because I was locked in here since I was born, and I don't even know how many days there are in one year."

I took pity for her. She must have been so lonely in her life… Was she lying to me? Probably not. She looked so… innocent.

Why was she captured here? Was she an elemental master, like me? I asked: "Why are you captured here? Are you an elemental master?" "Yes, I am. Are you one too?" She asked me, surprised. Me too, I was surprised. Later, I learned that she was the elemental master of moon. That element was a power to poison and heal someone with any sort of poison or medicine, even those who doesn't exist.

Later on, we started collaborating a plan how to escape prison, the she asked me: "If ghosts can pass through practically anything, Why don't you pass through the bars?" Is she stupid or… I felt guilty. I forgot that she passed her life in a prison…

"Well, in fact, ghosts can pass through ALMOST anything, except water and deepstone, and on this cage, there is deepstone."

Then I restarted thinking about how to escape. Wait, what if… I shouted out loud: "I'VE GOT AN IDEA!" She said, visibly looking a bit surprised of me suddenly shouting out loud like that: "What is it?" "With ghost powers, I can possess any living being from a distance of maximum five meters! So I can possess the guard, take the keys and we can both escape!" I said.

Then I started the action. Soon, I changed my body and my point of view. I was in the guard.

* * *

 **Lets say, I've got a lot of reviews LOL**

 **Note that I do not accept any more OC's. sorry.**

 **But of course, you can ask for One-shots with a OC!**

 **Well then, No little story for today(I gotta sleep, it's 10:20) and bye! See ya tomorrow!**


	9. Two new dangers

_Chapter 8 : Two new dangers_

 _A boy was walking in the street. He had hair as black as the night. His hair covered half his face. He was a bit short, he had a purple coat and dark blue jeans. He was heading somewhere, in a house. He knocked at the door and a few moments later, a man came out. He had green eyes, dark skin, and black hair. Behind him came two little toddlers, aged two or three. He said, looking at the moon: "What do you want, so late in the night?" He teenager answered him with his dark voice: "Then why would your children be awake at this moment?" The adult got angry and growled: "Why did you come here? What do you wa… What happened to your eyes?" And indeed, his eyes had something strange about it. They were all white and were glowing in the pitch black night. "Well, just a problem of blindness. Come with me, the village is in danger." And as he said that, an explosion was heard. The man looked panicked. "Okay, I'll come with you, but my children?" He asked. The boy looked angry, he quickly said: "First, let's get out of here, then we'll talk about it!" And a big weapon appeared in his hand, accompanied with a puff of purple smoke. The man looked surprised. "Is that the golden mega weapon of spinjitzu?" He exclaimed. The boy grinned and said: "Well, It looks similar, but there is no magic in it and it's made of titanium. Gold is too malleable for me. Well, no time for chatting, we MUST get out of here! Hold on to your children, we're going. " The adult took is children in his arms, but then the teenage took his hair. "Ouch!" The man complained. As he said that, they both disappeared in a purple smoke. They were teleported to a pink house. The man asked the teenage: "What's your name? Mine's Antonio." The boy answered: "My name's Nico." Then Antonio gasped: "My wife's house." He went in and his wife, surprised to see him, said with a high pitched voice: "What are you doing here? Weren't you dead? I thought your village blew up!" Antonio replied: "Well I'm not. Disappointed?" She screamed: "THE CHILDREN! WHERE ARE THEY?" As she said that, the children came and said: "Mama, we're here." Then their father said: "Take care, Asriel and Midnight. Daddy must go." As he said that, the poor children started crying, and the father went away, tears flowing slowly from his eyes. He said: "Where are we going?" Nico replied: "Somewhere which none will find us, everybody wants our powers." And as he said that, the teleported to the Underworld, and used skeleton bones to construct a house to hide._


	10. Escaping and meeting

_Chapter 9: Escaping and meeting_

* * *

 **Jens: You will see how she got the scar in the next few chapters. And also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

 **KillerWhale: Yeah well the update you waited for is here!** (∩❛ڡ❛∩)

 **And yeah, hope everyone of the whole wide world enjoys!** ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐

 **Also, I might be updating less often or making shorter chapters, due to the fact that school is starting tomorrow.** ಠ_ಠ

 **So, onto the CHAPTER!**

* * *

I am in the body of the guard! But I was ashamed. I looked so ugly. A skeleton with my clothes and my head. Ugh. But at least, we can escape now! I took the keys and opened the cage. Then I took Eru's clothes and I gave It to her. "I won't be looking." I said, blushing. And I too, I changed my clothes. Then I returned back to normal but the skeleton stayed still, without moving.

Was he dead? No, surely not. Skeletons cannot die. Eru and I went away and when we went out of the prison, there were skeleton heads everywhere. What happened? Who attacked them? Then suddenly, I saw a movement in the distance. I went to see, but then I saw a weapon flying towards me. It looked… like the mega weapon but it was not made of gold. Then I saw an Enormous fireball flying towards Eru. Luckily, she dodged it in time, because when it hit the prison behind her, it exploded like crazy, the prison was no more there.

We were both a bit scared. But then, we heard a strange sound and there was someone who appeared behind me, and another one behind Eru. The one who appeared behind me took out his "mega weapon" who had some deepstone on it and placed it on my throat. "What do you want?" He asked. I answered: "It should be me who ask you that. Why do you want to kill us?" He released me, and I looked at him. WHAT?! He had eyes as white as toilet paper.

He said with his cold voice: "What are you doing here? Spying me?" I said: "Eh, how to spy in a prison?" Another one next to him, who was an adult, said: "Why were you in prison?" Then I looked at him. Why did he… I started laughing like a mad and drunk person.

Why? WHY DID HE HAVE WOLF EARS AND A TAIL? I was laughing a lot until I saw him pointing towards me with a bow and an arrow. On his arrow, there was deepstone and a sort of fire, but it was black. I decided to not talk. They tied me and Eru with deepstone ropes. I hate deepstone. They started questioning me: "Why are you a ghost in the Underworld?"

* * *

 **So... yeah. the sad ending. Morro and Eru are gonna get blown up by these bad boys.**

 **Antonio: I'm not a boy! I'm a man!**

 **Nico: True!**

 **Eru: Euh, Nico, did anyone tell you that you look like Herobrine?**

 **Nico: Shut up.**

 **Eru: You teleport like an Enderman...**

 **Nico: Shut up!**

 **Eru: And... your poison is unhealable, like the wither poison!**

 **Nico: SHUT UP!**

 **Eru: Your elemental dragon must look like the ender dragon!**

 **Nico: STFU**

 **Eru: You are the elemental master of Minecraft!**

 **Nico: AHHHHHH! RAHHH! *Rage quits***

 **Eru: Oh, and also, he can rage quit like a minecrafter!**

 **Morro: Euh, what is all that?**

 **Jayla: You noob.**

 **So, hope you enjoyed and take a guess! What will happen to them?**

 **And what does STFU mean? So, review down below for a guess or one-shots!**

 **Bye!**


	11. Becoming friends

_Chapter 10: Becoming friends_

* * *

 **LOOOOVE TFBOYS: Yeah, I know. It makes me laugh and no, Jay has no clue either. XP**

 **FFF: Cold is the most** **precise, Interesting, and correct definition(Irony).**

 **Me: Study, Morro! Get a better IQ!**

 **Morro: *cry***

 **FFF: Well, when we are bigger than someone we call them kid or kiddo lol**

 **FireOreo: Barbecued oreo? I must taste that... :( And Nico and Antonio are elemental masters. READ ONCE MORE! Joking.**

 **Jens: Noob. Rage quit means to... for exemple, I am playing Minecraft. I die so many times that I get fed up of it and don't play anymore. THAT is rage quitting! (ME)**

 **So, yeah, that's it, And now it's one chapter per two days. I-AM-HORRIBLE**

 **So, onto _The Chapter!_**

* * *

The strange eyed guy asked me: "Why are you a ghost in the Underworld?" And I briefly answered : "And why are you a human in the Underworld?" He shouted: "WELL, Well, well… eh…" The wolf said: "You JUST GOT BURNED! HAHA!" I said before they start fighting: "Well, in fact, me and the most important people of the cursed realm for a unknown reason, I got captured, I met Eru and we escaped and met you guys. And yeah, please release us. I MUST know the reason why the cursed realm came here."

"Maybe they were here to ask Lord Garmadon for help, or to defeat them!" Eru exclaimed! No! They can't ask a dark lord for help! Wait… What was I expecting? The people banned at the cursed realm were most likely evil! Well, i will not be staying at the cursed realm any longer…

"HEY, MORRO!" Eru shouted. "Yeah what?" Then I realised I was dreaming for about five minutes… I asked the blind guy and the wolf: "And you guys, what are you guys gonna do?" They both answered together with a deep creepy voice: "Defeat Lord garmadon." I said: "Whoa, you guys are creepy! Whatever, me and you have the same interest…" Eru muttered: "Well, he doesn't seem kind, so I guess, I'll follow you…"

The wolf took out an arrow and pointed it towards Eru, and the other boy took out his weapon and pointed it towards my throat. "So that means you didn't come to hunt us down?" The blind said. Eru answered: "Eh, yeah?"

"Cool! My name is Antonio, his name is Nico. His eyes serves as torches." The wolf said. Nico shouted: "Hey! I'm not a torch!" And he pulled Antonio's ear.

I asked him: "And why are you a wolf? Was your mom human and your dad wolf?" He looked at me with a dull face: "No one insults my parents. And he shot an arrow at me, which, of course, went past me. We laughed a lot and Nico told us to hold him, and then, we teleported somewhere, and I happily saw it was the Ninjago realm.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Morro: WRITE MORE!**

 **Me: SHUT UP! *Ban morro***

 **Eru:** **WRITE MORE!**

 **Me: SHUT UP! *Ban Eru***

 **Nico:** **WRITE MORE!**

 **Me: SHUT UP! *Ban Nico***

 **Antonio: WRITE MORE!**

 **Me: SHUT UP! *Ban Antonio***

 **Me: Well, dear readers, There is currently no-one to interview or talk with. Bye.**

 **Jayla: WRITE MORE!**

 **Me: (T_T)**

 **So, bye and hope you enjoyed!**

 **And review as always, loyal fans! And thanks for your continued support!**


	12. Being refused

_Chapter 11 : Being refused_

* * *

 **So, yeah, I am horrible. 4 DAYS WITHOUT UPDATING! OMG... O_o**

 **No wonder I have haters...**

 **KRR: Oh don't worry, It's not your fault, and of course,** ** _NO ONE IS PERFECT_** **. That is my fanfiction motto.**

 **GLACIER3: You have no reviews because nobody likes you.**

 **GLACIER3: You should hate yourself.**

 **So, onto** ** _The Chapter!_**

* * *

At last. After all these days of being a ghost, of desperation, I finally came back to Ninjago! Now, I MUST find the tomb of the first spinjitzu master. To prove myself right.

Eru was the first to talk: "Why are we here to defeat Lord Pokemon? Isn't he in the Underworld?"

Nico muttered: "Lord Pokemon… WHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He bursted out laughing.

Soon, everyone except Eru was laughing so badly, we were rolling on the ground, clutching our ribs.

She asked us with a angry face: "What? What's so funny?"

A few minutes later, when we stopped laughing, I tried to explain her: "In fact, Pokemons are… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

A few minutes, we at last arrived to properly tell her what Pokemons are.

We went to walk a bit, me and Eru, while Nico and Antonio went reserving a hotel. For me, It had been so long time Before that I came here, and for Eru, well, it was the first time she saw the Ninjago realm. We walked around a lot, and we bought a few things: Eru bought some cotton candy, saying she loved the way it looked. She also bought a pair of moon blades, forged with silver and deepstone, hidden inside.

I bought a shield, a round one, and the handle was made of deepstone, so that I can handle it easier. It was made of clearstone, with the edge razor sharp, and inside there was deepstone, just as sharp.

We still had a few hours before the sun sets, so we went back to the shop where we bought the weapons, and decided to sculpt something on them. On Eru's moon blades, we sculpted the word "Eru and Morro: always best friends". On my Shield, We wrote the same thing, but the "Eru and Morro" was written in an oval at the centre of my shield, and the rest under it.

I thought about it, then I thought: Well, clearstone is indestructible, well almost, so…

Then I pointed at my shield and said: "When this shield break, which means probably never, our friendship will be terminated." **(I know, it sounds rude but it's not XD)** She smiled at me and said: "I'm okay with it. Well, let's go join the others, It's getting dark."

Eru and I used my ghost powers to fly to our rendezvous spot, but then we saw Nico and Antonio sitting there, looking very unpleased.

"What happened?" I asked them, answered by a groan of Antonio: "Hotel is full."

We started panicking, but then I sat down and thought about a lesson that Sensei strictly and always told me: Always stay calm, in every situation. Then I thought about it. Sensei Wu… That's it! Me and my friends could go to the spinjitzu monastery!

"Guys," I shouted "We can go to the spinjitzu monastery!" Eru asked: "Where the heck is that?"

I answered: "Well, please don't swear. The spinjitzu monastery is where I used to live with Sensei Wu, when I was young."

She screamed: "Oh MY gosh! He must have a fluffy white beard, as soft as clouds and cotton candy!"

Antonio started laughing like mad and Nico looked at her with a defigurated face and muttered: "What the cereals…" Then Antonio laughed even worse, we heard him everywhere, soon we hard complaints from all the hotels.

Soon Eru spoke up: "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She started walking away and Nico muttered: "Wait… for me…" Then he fell asleep, continued by Eru, a few minutes after.

I started asking Antonio: "Well, what do we do now?" He said that he could go, but I asked him if he didn't want to sleep. "I am a half wolf, wolfs don't sleep much the night, and besides, I'm an adult." I saw him transform into a wolf, and before he fully transformed, he said: "Take care." Then he galloped away in the night.

* * *

 **So, yeah. This is it. Make sure to hate me when this story is finished!**

 **NinjaChief? You can ask me a one shot too, just as everybody else! (Guests, FFF, GLACIER3, Fairycakeater, Oceangirl, SWMW(SpiritWolfMusicalWriter), KRR, whatever.)**

 **You PM'ed me and you deserve this.**

 **Nico: Sure!**

 **Me: Why are you guys always so mean… (T_T)**

 **Eru: Talk about yourself: You NEVER update, I'M BORED!**

 **Me: Well, I just did, no? And don't talk like that to ME, I AM YOUR CREATOR, BOTH OF YOU!**

 **Nico: Sorry.**

 **Me: And you, Eru?**

 **Eru: Well, Jens created me, not you. Piss off.**

 **Jens: Right.**

 **Antonio: Calm down, children, calm down. We must respect our creator.**

 **Me: You see?**

 **Antonio: Well, no, cause SpiritWolfMusicalWriter is my creator, not you.**

 **Eru: Jens is mine.**

 **Morro: Lego is mine.**

 **Nico: And GLACIER3 is mine.**

 **Me: I AM GLACIER, STUPID!**

 **Nico: GLACIER, not GLACIER3.**

 **Me: (T_T)**

 **So, hope you enjoy and tell me if you like this story of whatever else(except OC for now)!**

 **Bye,**

 **~GLACIER3**


	13. Fight and Reconciliation

_Chapter 12: Fight and Reconciliation_

* * *

 **Ya guys, I have good news:**

 **-I updated**

 **-Life is awesome**

 **-Ninjago is cool**

 **Nah joking it's not that lol. LOL! LOLOLOLOL! *Lolling intensifies.* (Oceangirl, remember?lol.)**

 **So yah, the good news is:**

 **-Hands of time is on Youtube now(The new season, BOI!)**

 **-You can ask for one OC: Someone who has no powers but think they are stronger than anyone.(Ronin, for example)**

 **So yeah, that's it! ONLY one, remember? Cause I cannot refuse OC's, but with too many OC the story might as well get confusing. Before asking for an OC, make sure to check out the reviews to see if you are the first one to ask!**

 **So, Author's block note:**

 **Jens: Thanks! And the cotton candy WAS on purpose, because you AND Jay love cotton candy. *Diabolic laughter***

* * *

I woke up in the morning hearing footsteps. I woke everybody else because Antonio was coming.

Nico said: "What happened? Did Sensei accept?"

Antonio fully transformed from a wolf to a human, but when he became a human, he looked a bit vexed. "He tried to put a collar on me and gave me a bone."

Nico and Eru started laughing as mad, soon joined by Antonio starting to giggle a bit.

I shouted: "HOW CAN YOU LAUGH! MY SENSEI IS MAKING FUN OF YOU, INSULTING ME AND MY FRIENDS, AND YOU GUYS ARE THERE, LAUGHING?"

Eru protested: "But…"

"THERE'S NO BUT!" I bursted out, enraged. I went away to the direction of the monastery. As I heard the footsteps of my friends behind me, I didn't even bother to turn back.

On the stairs leading to the monastery, I saw an old man with white hair and glasses trying to get something, but if he tried, he would fall to his death.

As he saw me, he asked me: "Could you please help me? I lost a part of my son, could you please help me get it back?"

I saw another man, or more likely a robot, lying on the ground, broken. I possessed the thing he dropped and flew back here, and I went back to my normal self. As he thanked me, and put my mask on, then I went away in the direction of the monastery.

When I arrived at the door of the monastery, I pushed the door with my hand, but it was locked. As I heard the footsteps of my sensei, I broke the door, on purpose. Pieces of wood splattered on his face.

I took out my new shield and Sensei bursted out doing spinjitzu. He started trying to spin on me, but I used my shield to protect my self, and I kicked my Sensei away, he went slamming to the door.

He took out his staff and we started fighting. He hit me, and as I got up, he made a dragon appear out of nowhere. The dragon knocked me out the monastery, but then I saw a bird, and possessed him. I flew back to the monastery, pretending to be an innocent little bird searching bread.

My sensei gave me bread, but as he said that, I started pricking him, and then I un-possessed the bird.

We fighted for about what seemed an eternity, then he at last won.

As he got me on the ground, my friends just arrived. I went past my Sensei.

"You would be dead by now, if I wasn't kind. You are lucky that you are my sensei." I said.

Sensei muttered: "Your sensei… Morro?"

I took off my mask and said: "Yes, it's me." He smiled and tried to hug me. But then I kicked him away. He looked shocked and said: "Why did you do that?"

I looked at him angrily and said: "If you didn't insult my friend yesterday night, maybe this fight would have never occurred."

He asked me: "Your friend… The wolf? I thought he was a real one… I never meant to insult you, student. I never will."

Then Antonio said: "Yes it's true! He looked kind, and he did look innocent."

Eru then said: "Yes Morro, calm down! Even if he did do it on purpose, It doesn't matter!"

I started closing my fists and shouted: "SHUT UP! I just don't believe he didn't do it completely innocent!"

"It's not because once it wasn't your destiny to be the green ninja that you must hate him, it's not his fault." Nico said.

Eru exclaimed: "True. And who ever you are, you will always be our friend! And Sensei Wu? Can we stay here for now? We might need a shelter to defeat lord… Garmadon."

The elder said: "Maybe. But Morro, you must first tell me the way of the ninja."

I sighed and recited: "A ninja never quits. A ninja never leaves his friend behind. A ninja must never do bad things as hurting innocents. Can we stay?"

He said: "Yes. But who is the innocent?"

"The bird. And we must heal him." I sighed.

Eru screamed: "I'll do it!"

Then it was set. We will stay here for now.

* * *

 **So, yeah. Sensei and Morro might have become friends again. But who knows?**

 **Morro: Yeah, who knows.**

 **Eru: You get angry quite a lot, you know.**

 **Morro: Please, leave me alone. Not my fault, GLACIER3 is the f*****g author.**

 **Me: DON'T SWEAR! This is a rated K+ story.**

 **Morro: Why are you all mean with me?**

 **Me: My revenge for the last few chapters.**

 **Morro: (T_T)**

 **So, yeah, hope you enjoyed and don't forget about the OC!**


	14. The art of Spinjitzu

_Chapter 13: The art of Spinjitzu_

Now, we were settled inMy senseis' monastery. Stupid Sensei. Eru and Antonio were willingly learning to fight as a ninja, but Nico, affirming that he could fight, did not want to train, but Antonio dared him, so he trained. They were on the training course.

"Hey, Morro, mind to join us?" Eru asked.

I smiled and joined. I already knew how to do the training course perfectly, but I wanted to retry, just for fun. Even my Sensei came to see me.

So I started. I jumped over the logs, fighter the wooden men, avoided the weapons, and everything.

"Try again. And faster." My sensei said.

I re-tried, and he told me to do it, more and more quickly. I did it, for the sake of showing to my sensei and my friends how much I was strong.

I did it, and soon, I was doing it so quickly that I didn't even see anything. Then I felt a bit like a feeling of spinning, but I wasn't dizzy.

Soon, I stopped to see my friends looking at me, with awe, and my Sensei looking at me with a look full of proudness.

"What happened?" I asked. My sensei said: "You've learned spinjitzu, Morro."

Antonio was the first to try. He did numerous fails, but at the end, he finished up doing spinjitzu, in a night brown tornado.

Eru was the next to try. Her spinjitzu was white, and of course, Nico had purple spinjitzu.

Amazing. We learned spinjitzu.

Sensei spoke up: "Now that you all learned spinjitzu, there is a price to pay. You MUST become ninja, to protect the world from dangers like Lord garmadon, or the preeminent."

We accepted, with a few days of thinking, and we started acting as real student and sensei, never hiding big secrets to each other. And for the first time in like one or two years, I felt… at home

* * *

 **So, yeah. This is a short chapter, not so relevant. You can wait forward for a longer and better one, next time. Very soon, though!**

 **The review replies are for next chapter, pls be patient and review, guest or not! If you like this story, it would be truly appreciated, and it** **will motivate me greatly!**

 **(u can write anything u want I am depressing because of no review state XD)**

 **So bye!**

 **~GLACIER3**


	15. Butterflies

_Chapter 14:Butterflies_

 **Jens: Okay. Eru wants to give Jens virtual cotton candies. How is she gonna eat it?**

 **Jens: I feel it's more like to see Sensei that Morro is stressed out, and Antonio… I dunno.**

 **Jens: Well, One is not much… But it's enough. I really thank U a lot for always reviewing. And Ya, me too I am happy for Morro and Sensei(It sounds as if they were gonna get married lol)**

 **I feel being home is nice, but I like my friends home too. XP**

 **So, sorry for the delay and onto** ** _the Chapter!_**

* * *

Today, when I woke up, we all went to a butterfly hunt, Since I saw quite a lot of butterflies, these days. Of course, we will release them and Eru can heal anyone so… yeah.

We were all hunting the for like two hours, but we only got like one or two of them. Sadly."Guys!" I shouted. "I've got an idea!" Nico asked: "What is it? We use your wind powers you don't even have to catch them?"

I sighed: "why are you always seeing thing negatively? You remember, Sensei told us to plant flower seeds in the monastery? We could use Eru's powers to make them grow fast, to attract the butterflies!"

We did as I said. Soon, a lot of butterflies came. We looked at all of them, but then I thought about it and I remembered something: I remembered that the butterfly I saw always seemed… the same. I searched for it, and indeed, I found the one who I always saw, searched on internet, but apparently, this species of butterfly never existed.

I examined it, but then I saw… It was a ROBOT!

"Guys, I THINK WE ARE BEING SPYIED!" I shouted.

"Unfortunately for you, it is the case." A unknown but familiar female voice said, from behind me.

I turned around and said: "Who are y… Jalya?" She said: "Who else would you expect to come?"

She was right. The preeminent would have already tried to take over the world, and garmadon would have come to get his brother.


	16. A Windy Fight

_Chapter 15: A windy fight_

 **Sorry for the long delay, guys! Author's block is horrible.**

 **I won't be doing any review replies for now and I will update once per week. For specific reasons. Here are the LAST ones:**

 **Jens: Thanks for the support.**

 **Fire Oreo: Thanks you too. And yeah, updating fast isn't my thing.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

All these days, these weeks, we were being spied.

"Morro, you are coming back RIGHT NOW. The preeminent wants you NOW. And bring these prisoners with you." Jalya spat.

"As if! I am not a dog, I will not come, even if it was the first spinjitzu master or the Overlord, I would never, NEVER let go of my friends and family." I spat back to her, but with a such aim that it landed right on her face.

My friends and I came behind me, in an offensive stand, while Jalya rubbed her face.

Nico crossed his arms and said with a chuckle. "Even if he smelled us to you, which I highly doubt, it's not as if I would let him do that!"

"If you have the strength, the will, and the courage to fight against a elemental master, a ghost, and a student of master Wu, the strongest and most skilled man of Ninjago, tell me. You wouldn't even be able to defend yourself! If I possessed him, you would be dead by now." She growled.

"Remember that I have ghost powers, and I can easily possess you." I said.

"Also, you growl like a dog, Jalya." Antonio commented.

"You're the dog." Eru said.

"I am not a dog, I am a half wolf, half human." He said.

"And your mum is a wolf, your dad is a dogie." I joked.

"Enough talking, how about some action?" Jalya smirked and said.

Soon enough, I took out my shield, Antonio took out a bow and an arrow, shining with a purple aura, Nico took out his weapon, and Eru took out her moon blades. Also, a pair of knifes came out of her shoes.

Where did she get that? I was thinking about it when I just realised Eru was looking at me with a face that seemed to say _Stop dreaming!_

Sooner or later, we started fighting. Jalya did the first move. A quite violent one, besides. She used her power to make a sort of black beam. it hit a very thick tree, and when she stopped, there was an empty hole in the tree.

We started attacking. As our fight started, Sensei Wu came out.

He started shouting: "Ninja…"

When he said that, except Jalya, we all guessed what we needed to do. We bursted out in our spinjitzu, shouting the traditional spinjitzu cry: "NINJA-GO!"

She had a hard time approaching us, but she managed to escape our bright tornadoes. The strange thing, is that as soon as sensei tried to go near us with his spinjitzu, he got knock backed away a bit, but when he approached Jalya, he got ejected away.

Jalya had fun with this, and on purpose, she ran a bit after Sensei, from which sensei tried to run away, but failed.

After that, Jalya tried to attract us to the centre of the monastery, and she was intelligent, and we weren't thinking of anything, so we got caught in her trap.

We went to the middle of the monastery and suddenly collided into each other. Strangely, our tornado didn't eject each other, but went closer and closer to each other.

When we realised what happened, we were already in each other's tornadoes. We stopped, but then we saw we weren't at the same place anymore.

There was pieces of stone, tiles and dirt everywhere, under us we could see a bit of lava, iron ores, and everything. We were in a big hole.

I realised we were at the same mountain of the monastery, but the monastery wasn't here anymore.

I looked around me to see Jalya standing a few meters away from me, but everyone else was lying on the ground, covered with blood.

"WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FRIENDS?" I angrily shouted.

She said: "How could you know it's me?"

Logic. She was the only one to not be hurt, except me because I'm a ghost but yeah. "Stop asking stupid questions and answer me."

She smirked and said: "Well, I can tell you that it's all of you who did that, because…"

"What because? Don't ever think I would try to hurt my friends."

She said: "Well, if I tried to hurt you all, I would have attacked you with dark water, I'm not so stupid, haha."

She is right…

She then said before I could say anything: "Wind, Moon, End and Dark fire are the four elements, which, when put together with spinjitzu, makes the tornado of destruction! My element. But when Fire, Ice, Earth and Lightning collide it makes the opposite, and that's why your sensei couldn't get near us!"

But… I quickly interrupted: "Well why? WHY aren't I hurt?"

She whispered: "Because you had the will. You had the will to destroy me, but your friends wanted nothing more but peace! You, you wanted to kill me, so you didn't get hurt."

I… I… wanted to kill her? I just wanted to… stay with my friends… Did I really want to kill her?

While I was thinking, she said: "Enough dreaming and talking, time for the final move!"

She started doing spinjitzu. How could she? HOW could she do spinjitzu?

Her tornado started growing bigger and bigger by the second, and it dug even lower. Big pieces of iron, thunder, fire, beams of laser, and water was coming out from nowhere.

Before I could react, sprays of water touched me. A big one cut off my arm, many small ones scratched all my body, and i had cuts everywhere, big or small.

I was bleeding too fast and I nearly fainted, due to the lack blood.

With my remaining arm, I managed to pick up my shield, and threw it to the still spinning Jalya.

It went right into her tornado, and eventually, she stooped turning, blood leaking out of her arm.

I started ran towards her, then jumped hight in the air, and landed right in front of her. I kicked her away, and took the opportunity to pick up my shield.

She took out her blue katanas, and we started truly fighting. The only thing we could hear was our weapons clanking each other **(Is that the right word?)** and blasts of power crashing into walls.

The strange thing is that, more I hit her, I felt a sort of new energy draining in my blood.

I was very badly hurt. I had blood leaking from everywhere, which was hurting me two times more.

When I managed to hit her several times, I suddenly didn't feel anything anymore, and I felt a bit as I was… levitating. I looked and my body and… It was shining?

I felt like I was fully healed, and then I felt all my energy come back to me. I felt something… magical come into me, and it felt familiar.

A big wind came up, blowing Jalya into the wall. She went strait in the wall, leaving a big hole. Wind blasted her from everywhere. I unlocked my true potential.

When this moment stopped, Jalya was already on the ground, while I was fully healed. I've got back my wind powers!

Then I remembered all the friendly moments we had together, and regretted hurting her so much. We could still be friends…

I went rushing to her, and she saw me, flinched a bit thinking I would kill her once and for all, but I told her: "Don't worry, just stay still and relax."

I managed to find a hospital and they tried to heal my friends. Then I got an idea.

"Hey, you! Could you please not take care of anyone but try to fully heal Eru?"

Luckily, they did it, and Eru used her power to heal them all, including Jalya.

We only had one problem. The group, except Sensei, didn't accept Jalya!

* * *

 **Okay. So I just realised how angry I seemed at the beginning of the chapter. So sorry, guys…**

 **GUYS! This is my longest chapter ever~**

 **I am so happy~**

 **words(Including this XD)~**

 **So, yeah. End of the chapter. Also, Next time I will answer properly, and please, but PLEASE review!**

 **Bye!**

 **~GLACIER3**


	17. explaining the last chapter in details

_Chapter 16: A deeper look inside_

 **Hey, what's up guys!**

 **This time, I will NOT be doing a rude reply to all you readers…**

 **Wait, why all? There's only one, but yeah…**

 **So, this means, if you want more content and you see this message, PLEASE review!**

 **Whatever, I am doing publicity, so yeah. REVIEW REPLIES:**

 **Jens: Yeah, Long time since we saw her. Also, for Jalya joining the group, discover in the next few chapters! HAHA CLIFFHANGERS**

 **WAIT DUDE**

 **THE REVIEW REPLIES FOR MY OTHER STORY**

 **I MUST ANSWER THEN OMG**

 **Ok well then:**

 **Fire Oreo: Sorry, it was the only victim I found XD**

 **Jens: You will discover… not soon. In like, 30-40 chapters? XD**

 **NinjaChief245: AWEMAHGAWSH I still can't thank you enough! Yeah, glad you liked my story, I use Morro because most people think like his the big evil guy but he's not hahahahahaha**

 **Oddly even: Yah, poor you. Your finger. Also, the thing about Herobrine, YOU KNOW HIM TOO? I'm a huge fan XD**

 **And also, at first it wasn't even based on HB that I made Nico, but now, when I think about it, he's literally the Minecraft elemental: HB eyes, enderman powers, literally wither poison, AND DIS WAS NOT ON PURPOSE XD (Like, who doesn't know this white eyed guy? I'm such an idiot ;_;)**

 **Tom: I reserved the last review for you, because you seriously motivated me to write this story, I thought nobody except my sibling liked it, but now I know, that other people are waiting and I have a job to do. And of course, it wouldn't bother me about you calling me Glacier, everybody calls me like that! Well, almost. And about that, yeah, many told me that I have a lot of imagination. I AM A PROUD CRAZY MAN XD**

 **It was funny haha**

 **It wasn't funny. ;'(**

 **I'm such a " _miskina"_**

 **Also, the next fic I'm working on is Tom's one!**

 **—**

 **Other news**

 **Just to tell you guys, I did a few of typo last time, so corrections are here.**

 **Error #1**

 **In the beginning of the chapter:**

 **Nico crossed his arms and said with a chuckle. "Even if he _smelled_ us to you, which I highly doubt, it's not as if I would let him do that!** "

 **Okay, so that's definitely not what I meant, also it doesn't mean anything.**

 **I wanted to say spelled, but I meant sold, and the auto-corrector thought that I meant smelled. XD**

 **Error #2-3**

 **A bit after the beginning:**

 **"And your mum is a _wolf_ , your dad is a _dogie_." I joked. **

**This is really… bad. Firstly, what I meant was not dogie but DOGGY, and secondly, I meant:**

 **"And your mum is a human, your dad is a doggy." I joked.**

 **Error #4**

 **Okay so at the end:**

 **words(Including this XD)~**

 **I forgot to write the number of words LOL!**

 **—**

 **Okay, so that's about it.**

 **It's getting too long.**

 **Thanks to those who even bothered to read this!**

 **Whatever, onto the chapter!**

I felt strong once again. I felt… full of power. I felt like I felt before even becoming a ghost. Full of energy, of strength, of confidence.

Then I felt an enormous gush of wind. I know this wind… It's my power! I looked at my fists, to see in surprise that not only wind was coming out of it, but also that it was shining…

Then, wind came out of nowhere, and I realised I was still battling. But before I could even do a move, wind blew Jalya away, crushing her on the walls. What was happening? As soon as I stopped shining, the wind stopped.

I started trying to fight her, but she was already on the gravel, blood drooling from her mouth, her body, everywhere. The blood stained the gravel to a dark red shade.

I took out my shield and decided to do the final move. As the shield was touching her skin, I stopped.

Wait.

WHAT am I doing?

Why am I trying to kill her?

I released my weapon, as she spat out blood again, and she sighed, as if she was spitting out her soul. Would she survive? Would my friends survive?

I suddenly remembered all we did together, me, Jalya, my sensei and my friends.

FLASHBACK

 _As I entered the room, the golden weapons lying on the ground, with sensei holding the green ninja gi. I closed my eyes, expecting the weapons to react, but as I opened my eyes, they didn't._

 _I insisted: "I'll train more! I will learn more lessons!" He sighed and said: "I'm sorry, but destiny has spoken." I got angry, and as sensei started packing back up the green gi, I backed up and shouted, as I ripped off the door : "Then I refuse to listen! I am the green ninja, you made me believe!"_

 _Jayla asked me: "Are you ready, kiddo?" I briefly replied: "Yeah, and I'm not a kid, I'm a teenager." She rolled her eyes and said: "Whatever. Ready? Go!" She started activating her jet, and a few seconds later, The jet was already high in the air, traveling very fast. "Are you scared?" She asked. I was still thinking about something else, so I answered: "No, cause I already flied before."_

 _The strange eyed guy asked me: "Why are you a ghost in the Underworld?" And I briefly answered : "And why are you a human in the Underworld?" He shouted: "WELL, Well, well… eh…" The wolf said: "You JUST GOT BURNED! HAHA!" I said before they start fighting: "Well, in fact, me and the most important people of the cursed realm for a unknown reason, I got captured, I met Eru and we escaped and met you guys. And yeah, please release us. I MUST know the reason why the cursed realm came here."_

END OF FLASHBACK

I fell down on my knees, sobbing lightly. As I cried, my tears burned me, making green smoke come out of me, making sizzling noises.

I can't believe all my friends and relatives died… And I cannot go to join them in heaven…

No. I **REFUSE** to listen!

My friends are not dead. I will not allow that!

As I said that, my sensei flinched a little bit.

I found a nearby hospital. As I brought my friends there, It passed about more than five hours. A doctor came out and said: "Sorry to tell you sir, but the hospital must close now."

"Huh. Well then don't close! You know what I will pay."

The doctor backed up a bit and muttered: "Sir, I'm afraid that… that not all of them… will be able to survive."

They could not all be able to survive… I took him by his shirt and lifted him up: "If they can't, then you will not either."

A few hours later, the doctor came out again and told me: "Sir, this is a good sign! One of them, the girl, woke up for a little while, but she fainted again!"

"What did she say?"

"She told me that we must heal her first… but then she fainted."

She told them to heal her first… Why? Eru, normally, isn't selfish, but…

OF COURSE! Well, her power can heal anyone and everything…

"Do as she said." I ordered.

After, I fell asleep.

What I woke up, there was shouting everywhere, my friends seemed to be very angry, and they were all looking at Jalya, who was still sleeping, not wanted to be healed.

"Why would we let Eru heal that *witch*?"

"She tries to kill us and Morro wants Eru to heal her? HUH!"

"Oh, it's okay, guys, he surely had a reason… I'll go ask."

I spoke up. "I'm already here." Should I tell them? Yes. NO. Yes. NO.

Ugh. I WILL tell them.

"So, yeah. The reason why I decided to heal her is because… well… She was possessed by someone, who made her evil. But, if you guys are going to heal her, please do that she doesn't wake up instantly. I feel still feel a little… uncomfortable about this."

Well, of course, it was a lie. But I want to befriend her once again. It's about a life. I MUST NOT let her die.

A few moments later, numerous shouts were heard, as soon as Jalya woke up. Antonio and Nico were shouting on her, while she could barely speak up, due to her injuries.

"SHUT UP! This is a hospital, plus it's 5 in the morning, and don't forget, there are HURT PEOPLE HERE!"

"Well, like, you too, you are making a lot of noise aren't you? And, why would I submit to you? I'd rather die." said Antonio.

"Well, at least, I shout only a little bit, and it's enough efficient to shut your fudging mouth up!"

"OOH BUUUURNED!"

"Well, Antonio, I'm not only talking to him, but also to you. Burned enough?"

"As if you could burn the master of fire."

"As impossible as to shut your mouth, right?" I answered.

"Whoa, guys, Morro is burning everybody, but it will end up in a fight, and that ends up in shouts." Eru decided to interfere.

"Well, maybe there wouldn't be hurt people here, if you decided to heal them all?"

"HUH! And why should I heal them all? Why waste my power for people who doesn't like me and who I don't like, neither, of for people that I don't even know?"

"Well, you should remember, by now: We are ninja. We must help anyone, even depending on our lives."

"And who told you that, please?"

Sensei wu woke up. "Me. Morro is right, ninja must help anyone, even depending on their lives."

"OH YEAAAAH! WHAT DID I TELL YOU, HUH?"

"And you have no reason to be proud, Morro." He calmly continued.

"Burned."

"You neither, Antonio."

 **MORRO IS A MADMAN YEAAAH**

 **Like, he really is. Who's side is he on? Well, seems legit, I know it. But yeah. Still.**

 **So, liked the chapter? Like surely not. Well, maybe. Yeah.**

 **Whatever, PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE!**

 **Well, bye, going to work on the next fic now!**

 **BYE BYE!**

 **~GLACIER3**


	18. I'M BACK

_I'm back_

* * *

 **Okay, I'VE GOT A REVIEW!**

 **LeoRayz: I"M GLAD TO KNOW U LIKE MC TOO YEAAAH… I know, i'm a psycho.**

 **Whatever… I ACCEPT YOUR OC!**

 **Hey, hey, hey… You too like glitches and gods? SUPER COOL!**

 **You also like warriors… like me XD**

 **Whatever, this is getting long.**

 **~MINECWAFT AND NINJAGOOOOOOOO**

 _So, guys, sorry for being absent for soon long it was a fanfic bug…_

 _Whatever. I AM BACK!_

 _Okay, that's all I wanted to say._

 _Next chappie is coming soon, don't worry! ;)_

 _(sorry, it was the fudging author's block…)_

* * *

 **Don't worry about me, I got a sugar high…**

 **~GLACIER3**


	19. Chapter 19: The obsidian shield

Chapter 19: The obsidian shield

 **Bruh. I. Am. Horrible. LOOK AT THIS! FOUR FUDGING MONTHES SINCE I UPDATED! BRUUUUUUUUUUH GONNA KILL MYSELF.**

 **I'm sorry.**

 **Really sorry. Well, if you are still there to read my story let's go!**

 **I have no excuse.**

"You know, Eru, I'm sorry..."

"Invalid excuse."

"I got angry..."

"Invalid excuse."

"Excited..."

"Invalid excuse."

"Aw COME ON! You're not funny!"

"Yes, Eru, Morro was bad, but you too. Both of you, punished."

Punished... if you knew how I suffered because of you! You, who didn't believe me, who lied to me...

I stormed out of the room, closing the door in a very loud way...

"And he was saying to be silent..." I heard Antonio say.

"So, sensei, what is our punishment?" I asked.

"You must make Jalya a Ninja. Even though you all have dark powers, you can still be good. Take as example Garmadon..."

"He is bad. Evil."

But if we make the tornado of destruction, I cannot be the green ninja...

"Wait, sensei, what is the master of destruction? I mean, creation is green, so..."

"The orange ninja."

"Also, the monaster is K.O. so how are we gonna train her?" Eru asked.

"I guess I'll use my creation powers..."

A few hours later, when the monastry was rebuilt, I saw a bird. A rainbow colored bird, who sat on my shoulder. It put it's beak on my ear, then I heard an almost indistinguishable voice: "Follow me."

I decided to do it. I followed him a few hours, my shield in hand, then suddenly, when I was on a mountain, he flew in a lake.

Great...

I used my wind powers to push away the water for a while, the saw a trapdoor underwater.

I opened it, then landed in a cave. There was small torches who showed a path, and of course, I followed it, and it lead me to big room, with a jade statue of a dragon, with a bottle on it's head, filled with a dark smoke. I immediately started walking towards it.

"Morro, stop!" I kept trying to convince myself, but my legs kept walking towards it. I felt my arms get possessed, then I started climbing the statue. When I arrived in front of the bottle, all the possession stopped.

If my body was so attracted by this, it must be a good thing...

I picked it up, but it was so hot, I released it almost immediately, breaking the bottle, freeing the smoke. It flew around my body, but as soon as it came in contact with my shield, it froze, then, as a ghost possesing something, it flew in my shield, making it black.

NO!

I inspected it, checking, and luckily, the words I engraved were still there. It looked at the shield, and...

What material is this? Why can I touch it? It most certainly isn't deepstone, nor water. What materials are made from liquids?

Obsidian. Water and lava.

Then the whole room started crumbling, and as soon as the cave had no more roof, the dragon... started moving. The jade around it crumbled away, showing a dragon, transparent and ghostly as me. I took out my new shield, but the dragon just blew at me, sending me crushing into a wall.

As soon I came back near the dragon, it sent me flying, once again.

I'm so tired... it hurts... this dragon is too strong... and I'm surely gonna die..

Then I felt some sort of hope.

The hope when you feel like you can do something. The hope who comes when you think you can defeat what you know you can't. The hope of when you're not scared of anything. The hope of despair.

"I'm not scared of you anymore. I don't mind death. You can kill me. All I care about is my friends, all the living being on this planet. I care about Ninjago. All I don't care about is myself."

"I... I am the master of wind."

Then the dragon started shining, until completely disappearing.

What is this weapon? And what was that dragon?

I started training my fighting skills, with my shield, getting bored, but then, a strong gust of wind with enought strength to break a boulder came out of it.

Is it a sort of golden weapon? No. It is an obsidian weapon. The obsidian shield of wind.

 **So, guyzzzz. Did you like it? Cause I do. XD**

 **I love myself. But, like I must have a million hater now...**

 **Sorry.**

 **WHATEVER, hope you enjoyed, and yes, next time, Flamefur of Shiftclan, your OC will come!**

 **Bye!**

 **~GLACIER3**


End file.
